


Kabel

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [82]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Multi, Zakazane Pairingi, Zakazane Pairingi 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Balthazar powinien najpierw myśleć, potem robićPrompt 82. "Kabel"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



– Nie musiałeś tego robić, zabije nas, gdy go uwolnimy.  
          Balthazr popatrzył na swoją starszą wersję i niestety musiał przyznać mu rację. To nie był jego najlepszy pomysł, ale co miał zrobić? Odkąd sprowadził samego siebie z przyszłości, obaj chcieli tego samego. A że był nim Sam Winchester... Cóż, każdy sposób jest wtedy dobry.  
– Ale kabel? Serio? Nie miałeś czym go związać? I co my z nim teraz zrobimy?  
– Chyba nie zmieniłem się aż tak bardzo, by nie wiedzieć co można z nim zrobić. A znając jego temperament będzie ciekawie.  
– Jak chcesz, ale ty go będziesz musiał uwolnić. To będzie ciekawe!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ryzyko](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187583) by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance)




End file.
